Everything's Not Lost
by blazingapple
Summary: jane has to leave. But he isn't the only one affected by this.


**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy this. Named after the amazing Coldplay song.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Mentalist or Coldplay

**Everything's not lost**

They sat there, staring out into the golden, illuminated sky. No words were said. No words needed to be said. They sat there taking in their glorious surroundings, each one wondering what they had done to deserve this. Everything they knew, and loved was about to drastically change. Life could never stay still, and they shouldn't really be shocked by this. Their lives were never going to be a fairy tale, both of them knew that. But somehow, that wasn't important. Not anymore. A stream of dark orange sent a crack through the near-perfect sky. Life was tricky like that. One day everything is perfect, comfortable, and happy. But everyone knows that happiness is always short-lived, so they shouldn't really be surprised. Yet here they were, holding hands for the last time in their lives, a gesture so simple but conveyed exactly what both of them had been putting of saying. The reality of it was that he had to leave. He had to leave his world, everything he had grown to love, and the woman he had grown to love.

Only half of the sun was visible now.

He looked across at her and saw the way the light reflected off her bright, green, glimmering eyes. He was about to lose the only person who knew him for what he really is. He could see the way she was trying to stay strong, to make this moment special, but was given away by her irregular blinking patterns and the constant chewing of her bottom lip. He seriously wished he could turn off the constant reading of people and just cherish these rare moments he got with her. Her wild, dark curls framed her face in a way which made her look enchanting. That was her in a word. Enchanting. He was going to miss the way she had everyone looped around her little finger and not noticing. She seemed oblivious to the way everyone hung off her every word. She really had no idea how much influence she had. Especially with him. He appeared to be this self-assured man who didn't really care for other people's opinions. Only, he did. Well, he did with her. He took what she believed very seriously and made sure everyone else knew it apart from her.

The small, crescent of remaining sun lit up the whole sky.

She allowed herself to take a glance over at him. If he was feeling as distressed about this as she was, he certainly wasn't showing it. She was really going to miss his companionship and his friendship. And as much as she would miss his wild sense of humour, she was really going to miss his incredible ability to listen. She would always feel like someone else really cared about her when she spoke with him. Most of the time her problems were nothing in comparison to his, but he always gave her his fullest attention. She took another look at him. She was most definitely going to miss his amazing smile. The way he can manipulate people into doing anything he wanted, but also so sincere be would break your heart just conveyed with this one amazing smile. To her the smile reminded her of better days where they bicker for hours and then laugh about how stupid it all was. The late night ice-cream runs while she finished her paper-work, and early-morning coffee pit-stops to start up her engine in the morning. (Because everyone knew she was a force to be reckoned with if she didn't have her morning caffeine boost.)

The light quickly turned to darkness as soon as the sun left the sky.

The light breeze brought a chill to the air, but neither of them seemed to notice.

He caught her gaze and they stared at each other, each one wanting the other to break the silence. He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze, showing that he really wasn't the one to start talking. She took a bold step forward.

"This sucks."

She kicked herself for coming up with such a horrible statement to ease the tension. He chuckled, that was such a typical thing that she would say, blurt out anything that comes to mind in an awkward situation.

"Yes, yes it does."

A silence hung in the air between them making it very uncomfortable for both. She opened her mouth, in attempt to say something, but the words failed to come out when she looked at him again. He looked so fragile, so vulnerable in the moonlight. This was a rare occurrence when came to him.

"So there's really nothing we can….."

"No."

It broke his heart to see her react in the way she did. She looked like this every time he confirmed that he had to leave. Almost like a part of her was disappearing, and was being replaced by a more depressed part. He hated to hurt her like this, that much was obvious. He only hoped that she wouldn't be upset for too long, he hoped that she was soon laughing again. Her laugh was like a symphony of sounds, and it made him smile every time. It hurt him to think that he would never be the one to make her laugh again. He stared even deeper into her eyes. Those eyes told him so much about her, all the hurt that she has felt in her life as well as the joys she has experienced. At that moment he realised that she would be ok, even if he wouldn't be.

She suddenly swung her head around when she heard some music start up. An apartment in the building a few blocks across from where they sat was having a party and were blaring their music for the rest of the neighbourhood to hear.

He decided he wasn't going to spend any more time feeling sorry for him; they'll have plenty more time for that. She saw an idea spring into his mind as he allowed a cheeky grin to cover his features.

"What are you thinking?"

He answered her by grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stand. He wrapped his other arm around her and started to sway slowly to the music. He felt the exact moment she relaxed into his arms and allowed him to move for both of them. She let him control her.

_If you ever feel neglected  
>if you think that all is lost<br>I'll be counting up my demons, yeah  
>hoping everything's not lost<em>

She knew this would be the last time in his arms, and she made sure to savour this rare moment.

"You'll be alright"

He tried to sound reassuring, but it ended up sounding like a question.

"Not for a while," she started to grin, "But I'll do better than you." Poking her tongue out at the end.

"Oh, I see how this is, you think you're tougher than me?"

He started to laugh.

"I know so!"

By this time they were both laughing out loud rather than the awkward chuckles they had been suffering through for the rest of the night.

The music changed songs and they stopped their dancing. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and started to walk down the hill. It was such a natural position that neither one wanted to ever let go.


End file.
